The Reason
by Tanuki Lady
Summary: [One-shot]La perfection n’existe pas, seul la souffrance persiste encore et toujours. Voyez la raison qui a poussée le professeur Rogue à survivre... (POV Severus)
1. Default Chapter

°°°°° **_The Reason _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je ne possède que ce maigrelet one-shot… encore une fois :).

**Synopsis** : La perfection n'existe pas, seul la souffrance persiste encore et toujours. Voyez la raison qui a poussée le professeur Rogue à survivre... (POV Severus)

**Genre** : Une sorte de drame romancé, peut-être un peu triste pour certain…

**Couple** : SS/JP

**Note** : Un gros merci à ma bêta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

La perfection n'est pas de ce monde, n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter? Du moins, je ne crois pas faire partie de ces quelques exceptions, de ceux qui oppriment cet Univers, tous aspiré vers un point central ; VOUS.

Peut-être êtes-vous si parfait que personne ne s'est attardé sur votre sort, n'est-il pas vrai ? Peut-être n'avez-vous jamais eu à répondre derechef à ces gens hargneux qui vous méprisent sans raisons valables, comme un vieux déchet, comme si votre existence n'avait pas lieu d'être ?

Non bien sûr, monsieur Potter, vous ne le pouvez pas, puisque vous êtes une célébrité. Un ramassis de problème qui ne sait que causer des ennuis autour de lui. Questionnez-vous sur ce que vous avez appris toutes ces années. Etes-vous satisfait de votre vie ? De vos réussites futiles couronnées par un caprice du sort qui fait de vous un Survivant…

Vous voulez connaître la vérité, monsieur Potter ? Vraiment ? Est-ce si essentiel à votre « survie » ? Etes-ce vous qui souffrirez le martyr alors que d'autres, plus chanceux, connaîtrons le bonheur ? Croyez vous réellement que ces révélations pourraient changer quelque chose dans votre futur ?

Bien sur que non, monsieur Potter, à quoi songez vous ? Si vous réussissez, je ne sais par quel miracle, à trouver une réponse logique et sensée à ces questions, vous risqueriez d'avoir découvert un terrible secret.

Ce secret m'appartient, comme chaque minute de cette misérable existence. Cette vie qui ne tiens qu'à un fil et depuis trop longtemps, se terre sous votre lame acérée. Vous vous croyez sans doute « merveilleux » d'avoir réussi tant de choses dans votre si courte aventure, n'est-ce pas ? Vous croyez peut-être que cela fait de vous un être supérieur et immortellement souffrant ? En vérité, monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un novice …une simple branchette qui repose sur l'arbre de la mélancolie…

Or cette mélancolie m'appartient. Je suis celui qui se tient encore et toujours devant vous, aussi fort et puissant que je veux le paraître. C'est pourquoi je vais vous dire la vérité, monsieur Potter, puisque vous semblez tant y tenir; Vous n'êtes pas un survivant…

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

Si vous daignez accorder un peu de temps à cette vieille « chauve-souris », je vais vous raconter une histoire qui s'est tue au fil des ans, une histoire qui me coûtera cher à vous formuler…bien cher monsieur Potter…mais qu'importe maintenant ?

Il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où je n'était qu'un simple étudiant, j'étais parmi ceux que l'on nommait : Les « futurs mangemorts ». Les gens que je fréquentais étaient de grands adeptes de magie noire, chose qui me passionne depuis toujours. J'étais un des meilleurs de ma classe, un des meilleurs de ma maison ; les Serpentard. J'étais craint et redouté jusqu'à ce qu'un homme se dresse sur ma route ; votre père, James Potter.

A bien y songer, je ne me rappelle pas avoir détesté quelqu'un davantage que sa personne, sauf peut-être Black qui ne se priait pas pour me rappeler que j'étais un être répugnant. Mais cet imbécile possédait un secret et qui ne fut pas difficile à percer ; il était un animagus, tout comme votre exécrable père. Il avait le don d'attirer les regards sur lui et sa bande, les maraudeurs. Potter savait qu'il était doué, le meilleur de sa maison, toujours entouré de jolies filles, pratiquant le Quidditch mieux que quiconque. Quel arrogant il faisait sur son balai, se pensant le maître absolu de ce monde…Jaloux ? Moi ? Ne soyez pas stupide monsieur Potter…

Par contre, je semblais être le seul à y voir clair dans son jeu. Le seul à remarquer l'absence de Lupin les nuits de pleine lune. Le seul à le soupçonner d'être un loup-garou jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, prêchant la bonne entente, veuille que je fasse la paix avec eux ! J'ai failli déglutir en entendant cela ! Cela n'a fait qu'attiser ma haine et à vouloir le prendre en travers, lui et ces maraudeurs de pacotille ! Je leurs tournais autours, sans relâche, tel un noir vautour en quête de sa proie.

Pourtant, j'aurais dû me méfier davantage de votre parrain, monsieur Potter. C'est à cause de lui que j'en suis rendu là. A cause de lui, de sa mauvaise farce, que j'ai appuyé sur la racine du Saule cogneur pour y trouver la vérité. A cause de lui que James à fait une chose terrible et dont je ne me suis toujours pas remis ; il m'a sauvé la vie, cet « enfant prodige ».

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

Pour cela, je lui en veux, monsieur Potter. Je lui en veux pour m'avoir rabaissé dans ma dignité, pour avoir osé franchir la ligne interdite que j'avais si soigneusement tracée entre nous. J'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse périr ce soir là…plutôt mourir que de devenir ce que je suis maintenant. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé de le maudire. J'ai toujours pensé que votre père était de mèche avec cet animagus de chien maudit et je le croirai probablement toujours.

Je l'exècre même davantage si cela est humainement possible. Je le HAIS ! Pourtant…qui aurait cru que cette haine ferait naître quelque chose de plus puissant encore…

Ouvrez bien vos deux parfaites oreilles, monsieur Potter…car je ne le répèterai sans doute jamais plus…

Cette nuit là…

J'ai trouvé une raison d'exister…

Une raison de changer ce cœur de pierre que je croyais solide comme le marbre de mon cachot…

Une raison qui fait que je me déteste plus que vous ne me détestez…

Une raison valable de me punir chaque jour sans relâche…

Une raison qui fait de moi un être que je méprise…puisque j'ai enfreint ma propre loi…

J'étais tombé amoureux de votre père…

Ne me regarder pas comme cela Potter, je n'y suis pour rien ! Louer votre père pour cet exploit, si on peut le mentionner ainsi. Il a réussi à trouver un moyen de me faire SOUFFRIR comme personne n'avait osé…quel pitoyable RUSE il a employée…

Car voyez-vous…

Sa séduisante personne restera enfreinte dans ma mémoire, toujours comme l'image de la perfection. Cette silhouette docile et rebelle que j'admirais en secret, ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés et indomptables, ces yeux truffés de hargne envers moi, ces regards qui m'on encombrés d'une lueur qui m'était jusque là méconnu…

Des larmes Potter…de misérables larmes…Je les lui ai caché aussi bien que je l'ai pu. J'aurais préféré mourir au lieu qu'il ne découvre mon horrible secret déshonorant. Préférer disparaître dans la nuit de mes souffrances afin de ne plus contempler la réalité qui se dressait devant moi, comme une empreinte maudite…

Cette maudite marque, signe de ma loyauté et de mon dévouement…il s'agit là d'une plaie si vous voulez mon avis…

J'avais opté pour ce chemin, solitaire dans l'ombre de Voldemort, alors que James avait opté pour votre mère, la joie et le bonheur de partager sa vie avec autrui.

Et puis un beau jour…

Il a péri de la main de mon maître, celui que j'avais rejoint, celui à qui j'avais vendu mon âme, qui était perdu de toute façon…

Il a péri en tentant de vous protéger, vous et votre mère, Lily.

Il a péri sans même savoir ce que j'éprouvais pour lui…

Il n'a rien vu…qu'un homme qui voulait sa perte…

Il n'a rien vu…seulement mes failles sans connaître le reste …

Il n'a rien vu…de l'amour que je respirais pour lui…

Rien entendu de ce cœur qui ne battra jamais plus…

Rien entendu de cette douleur déchirante que je supporte à chaque minute de mon existence, à chaque fois que je vous regarde, à chaque fois que je RESPIRE en votre présence…

Pour cela, monsieur Potter, je vous DÉTESTE !

Je vous DÉTESTE parce que vous lui ressemblez !

Je vous DÉTESTE parce que vous êtes la cause de sa mort !

Je vous DÉTESTE parce que vous avez survécu…

Et en lisant cette lettre, monsieur Potter, moi, professeur Rogue, je n'aurai pas survécu à ces révélations.

Je vous laisse ce monde que vous tentez de vous convaincre récupérable…moi je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai plus d'efforts à mettre pour vous, ni pour quiconque d'ailleurs. Débrouillez-vous comme vous savez si bien le faire. Je ne serai désormais plus là pour vous provoquer. RÉJOUISSEZ-VOUS !

Je compte bien rejoindre les enfers et espérer qu'un jour, vous ouvrirez les yeux sur la véritable souffrance…la seule et l'unique qui nous martyrise sans relâche ; l'amour.

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

**Note : **Voilà qui est terminé pour cet one-shot. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici (grand sourire) C'est le deuxième que j'ose publier (Je sens toujours la gêne lorsque j'arrive pour publier quelque chose lol) Néanmoins, est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Ou bien cela vous a déplu ? Une petite review pour me le faire savoir !

Bye bye et à la prochaine !

Bisou !

Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo


	2. RAR

°°°°° **_Réponses aux reviews _**°°°°°

**Nymphodora Tonks** : Hihi tu es encore la première à donner un commentaire :p ! Et puis tu as entièrement raison…à la place de ryry je m'en remettrais pas…et oui il va surement culpabiliser ! On s'en doute ! Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu le pauvre ange... (Je commence à me sentir mal là…lol soupir) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour le travail acharné que tu fais avec moi ! J'suis heureuse du résultât sans compter que je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris… (sens que ca rougie par ici…vraiment…hum…vive les tomates rose :D (pcq rouge je suis allergique lol))

Je te dis à bientôt sur msn ma tite Nymph' d'amour que j'adore :D  
Bisous !  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**Ilys** : Triste tu dis…et si je te disais que j'ai écris ca quand il faisait vraiment vraiment mauvais dehors ? Ca aide beaucoup à se mettre dans l'amertume de Snape…et puis…c'est vrai qu'il le prend d'une façon amer…je crois que cela fait partie aberrante de sa personnalité. Il me fait presque pitié…et heureusement, il n'a pas eut droit à une scène aussi dégoutante comme dans mon autre OS lolll…beurk ! Bref…merci beaucoup de m'encourager comme ca…je sais bien au fond de moi que je ne devrais pas avoir peur de publier mais…c'est dure de pas être gênée ! lolll

Sur ce, à bientôt :D sur msn entre autre :D  
Bisous !Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

PS : Moi aussi j'aime ce que tu écris :P alors vite la suite OKKKK :P lol

**Lice-chan** : Toi tu as le don de me faire rougireuuuuuuuh ! (je fais concurrence à la couleur même en ce moment !) Merci beaucoup…vraiment…je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ça beau :) ! Même si c'est sur une note triste que ca se termine…et puis oui, il va surement en avoir d'autre dans ce genre :) Tout dépend de mon humeur et de l'état présent ! Aussi, tu peux me dire mademoiselle ;) je ne suis pas mariée, ou encore Tan Lady, c'est comme tu veux (Ta raison, y'a pas de différence lol)

A bientôt j'espère ! Merci encore de tes encouragements ! Cela me touche beaucoup :)  
Bisous !Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**Jwulee** : Ben merci beaucoup (Est-ce que je vais cesser de rougir un jour ? lol) ! J'ai écris ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment…je suis contente que tu aies aimé :) Moi ? Du talent ?...C'est trop beau de me faire dire ça… (:D bonheur total)

A bientôt j'espère ! Merci pour tes encouragements !  
Bisous !Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**Elmire** : Tu as trouvé ça original :D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé :) ! Merci pour ta review !

À bientôt j'espère !  
Bisous !  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo


End file.
